First Federation
The First Federation was a political and military organization located in the space of the galaxy's Alpha and Beta Quadrants (and also placed within the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way galaxy) that existed by the 23rd century and was first encountered by the United Federation of Planets in the 23rd century. ( ) The First Federation was controlled by the Fesarian species. (Seekers[[Second Nature| novel: Second Nature]]) :Star Charts'' indicates that the First Federation was within the Alpha Quadrant, fairly close to the Ferengi Alliance.'' History Primary universe The origin of the First Federation dated back to 50,000 years ago when they formed their empire in the Perseus Arm of the galaxy. Roughly 35,000 years ago, they were involved in a long and lengthy conflict with the Second Orion Empire. During this time, they along with the Orions began interfering with progress of developing planets. This period in their history was the height of their civilization and their archaeologists were later involved in the exploration of the ruins of Tagus III. However, during the Go Lin Cataclysm in 3600 BC a majority of their fleet was destroyed and thus began a long as well as slow decline of the First Federation. ( ) Thousands of years later, first contact between the United Federation of Planets and the First Federation occurred in 2266 when one of their starships encountered the , which was performing a star-mapping mission. With little information about any inhabited planets in the area, the Enterprise soon encountered and destroyed a marker buoy. The Enterprise continued on until they encountered the First Federation flagship, the Fesarius, commanded by Commander Balok. After testing Captain Kirk and the Enterprise crew, Balok welcomed Kirk aboard the Fesarius with open arms, and Kirk left behind Lieutenant David Bailey as a form of cultural exchange. ( ) As a result of this peaceful contact, the Fesarius escorted the Enterprise to a First Federation base, and Captain Kirk was given a tour of the base. The immense spacedock facility contained room for 17 vessels, which were automatically constructed by huge robotic machinery. ( ) The First Federation tracked the Whale probe after it departed Earth and as it meandered through First Federation territory, before re-entering the Federation to cross into the Romulan Neutral Zone. A First Federation ship alerted the Enterprise to the probe's trajectory, which was passed to the Romulans. (TOS novel: Probe (novel)) In 2366, a pair of First Federation ambassadors travelled on the . ( ) Very little information was revealed about the First Federation since that time though it was known that they were well-traveled. In 2371, the encountered a derelict Fesarius-class vessel that had been abandoned in the Delta Quadrant for centuries. ( ) Quark had managed to get several bottles of tranya that had the insignia of the First Federation on them in 2372. ( , ) In 2373, the crew of the USS Voyager discovered the Fesarius herself in the Delta Quadrant, after the ship's crew rescued David Bailey from the Mondasians. As thanks for their assistance, Captain Janeway was given a tour of the Fesarius, and was given 12 barrels of tranya to enjoy on the journey home. ( ) Mirror universe Similar to the primary universe, the First Federation made first contact with the Terran Empire. However, unlike the mainstream reality, the encounter had a more gruesome ending with Balok being killed and stuffed by Captain James T. Kirk. As a result of this action, the First Federation recalled all of its assets and avoided further contact with the Terran Empire. ( }}) In 2293, Balok encountered the near the border of the Klingon Empire and immediately attacked it, though he was not aware of the fact that the captain of the Imperial Starfleet ship had exchanged places with his other universe counterpart. The crew of the Excelsior were paralyzed in place by the placement of radiation-emitting buoys that threatened to kill off the crew, until the ship's fighter squadrons destroyed them, allowing the vessel to escape. ( ) :The latter action seemingly contradicts the actions of Emperor Tiberius in the Shatnerverse. Known species *Bogosrin *Fiilestii *Kisaja *Linnik *Niatoko *Tessegri Appendices Connections External link * category:states category:alpha and Beta Quadrant states